The Truth and the Lies
by nathaniel z alexandria
Summary: It's a few weeks after the final battle. Kagome gets the shock of her life and makes a decision that shows her who she really is. She has to deal with herself and her new life. She will not be weak any more.
1. Betrayal

Her blue-specked grey eyes were stormy as it welled with tears. Her dark ebony hair swirled around her face in the dark purple of her spiritual power. Kagome was on her knees in the middle of a clearing trying her best not to cry. She didn't love Inu-Yasha anymore but she still couldn't take seeing them together .She tried to keep her powers in as it fluxed uncontrollably because of her raging emotions. Kagome couldn't keep her tears in any longer. She looked up to the Kamis and screamed, "Why! Why did you do that! You knew we were close but you still did it." Her heart broke as she remembered the night's previous events.

 _ **FLAHBACK**_

 _It was a warm and cheerful night. It was just a few weeks after the final battle and Kagome had yet to make the wish. Sango, Miroku and her had set up camp and they sat and waited for Inu-Yasha to return. Ever since the battle, Inu-Yasha started being nice to her. She thought it was strange but didn't question it. Don't bite the hand that feeds you she thought. She went and sat down next to Sesshomaru, who had stayed back from the battle, he had joined up with them a month and a half before the final battle. Over the days, they became friends or as Sesshomaru preferred, "acquaintances". He thought her simple sword techniques and in return, she told him about the future._

" _Hey Sesshy!" she said happily._

" _Miko I told you to call this Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru-sama, at least when we are in public"_

" _And_ _ **I**_ _told_ _ **you**_ _to call me Kagome. Ka-go-me, what's so hard in that?"_

" _Hn"_

" _Do you know where Inu-Yasha is?"_

" _He isn't anywhere near here"_

" _I'm gonna look for him"_

" …"

 _Kagome got up and left the campsite heading south. She was going to sit Inu-Yasha for making them wait. In her musing, she was oblivious to the_ _Shinidamachū._ _She didn't even notice the barrier. She continued walking until she heard Inu-Yasha grunting and chose to follow the noise. She didn't think much of it 'maybe he is fighting a boar you-'. She was about to finish the thought when she heard flesh slapping against each other sickenly. 'Maybe he's just masturbating,' well, until she heard a low moan. 'It could be someone else'. She continued until she finally reached a clearing. She used her miko powers to quiet her movements and enhance her abilities. Nobody except Sesshomaru knew about it, mostly because he was the one who taught her how to do it. She jumped up into a nearby tree branch and looked into the moonlit clearing. Her breath caught in her throat at the site before her. Inuyasha and Kikyo were fucking each other, in a clearing, close to where the inu-tachi and Sesshomaru were staying. It seemed as though they were in the middle of mating. She sat on the tree branch in disgusted fascination. Kikyo talked throughout the whole thing and she screamed her pleasure in banshee like pitches. Also, Inuyasha, Inuyasha looked as though he was in deep pleasure. His face was at the oddest angle. His strokes were uneven and rough. Kikyo kept going like; "harder," "faster," "keep going." It was disgusting._

 _She was about to leave when they reached there climax. Inuyasha and Kikyo lay panting on the forest floor. She decided to stay a while to see what may happen. Call it morbid curiosity if you like. Kikyo looked up and into the tree where Kagome was hiding. Kagome pressed herself against the trunk in order to remain hidden and continued to watch. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and asked,_

" _Do you love me?"_

 _Inuyasha didn't see where Kikyo was looking and didn't sense Kagome nearby, mostly because he was getting ready for another round of rutting. He was playing with one of her nipples._

" _Of course I do. Was there ever a need to ask?"_

" _Do you love me more than my copy" she looked straight in the direction that Kagome was hiding for this. She wondered if Kikyo could see her._

" _Why would I want the copy when I could have the real thing? Kagome's gonna give me the jewel so I could do whatever I want with it. I have no use for her now. She was just a shard detector, and now that the jewel's finished. All I got to do is ask and I'll get it. She_ _ **is**_ _a very naïve girl." Kikyo looked directly at Kagome and smirked._

" _Let's stop talking about the bitch and just fuck"_

" _Gladly" and they continued._

 _She felt like puking while tears stung at her eyes. She jumped from her perch and started running blindly. She didn't care where she was going, as long as it was far from that scene. She didn't notice that she was more agile and quicker than an average human was, even if she had enhanced powers. She finally stumbled and fell into the clearing where she tried to stop crying._

 _ **End flashback**_

Her spiritual energy became volatile every minute she thought of the disgusting half-breed. She thought everything could've been so different. She was actually considering wishing for what he wanted. She let out a shuddering breath. That's when she felt it. Someone was watching her. She looked up.

"Who's there?"

"Just somebody who wants to help" a male voice said. It had a silky quality to it and Kagome swore she heard it before. The voice made her feel safe.

"Who are you and why would you help me"

He stepped out of the shadows. He was a kitsune youkai with short wavy, black hair like hers that reached his shoulder. He was extremely tall and had bluish-purple eyes. He had two navy blue stripes running across his cheeks.

"I am an ally. You may call me Natsu." He sat next to her.

"I'm going to help you because you need it. You're wondering what to do with the jewel because you were going to give it to the half-breed and you found out he was using you. In addition, since tomorrow, you were leaving and you were going to make the wish he wanted on the other side of the well whatever he may have wanted. Now since he has betrayed you, you don't know what to do." He sat next to her.

"How do you know this?" she said leaning her body slightly away from the stranger.

"Ever since you came to the northern lands I have been keeping an eye on your group, you in particular. When you go back in your time, train, because I can tell you will need them when you come back. I will seal the well in a way that you can only break it if you train well enough."

"Well you're quite the efficient stalker."

"Hey! I'm not a stalker! I'm just trying to be nice, an maybe make a friend." He laughed.

Kagome looked at him. He had a strange familiarity about him that she just couldn't place. She knew that he meant no ill will towards her. She could try for friendship. She has never been wrong with whom she trusts.

"What about the wish?"

"It's up to you. You **can** make more than one wish. Just do it in a way that encompasses both. Can I ask you a favour?"

"Anything in context"

"You are wiser than you look priestess"

"Kagome, Higurashi Kagome."

"Kagome-san, When you make your wish make the lord of the western land, Inu no Taisho, revive."

"Why?"

"Well it's for my own personal gain. Plus it just might help you when you return, maybe." He looked slightly anxious and played with the grass next to him, tearing it up absentmindedly in his anxiety. She knew he meant well and she had a feeling that she just had to trust him.

They sat under the stars and spoke when Kagome suddenly stood up.

"I have to go. The others will start to worry"

She walked to the edge of the clearing and turned to watch him.

"I know what to wish for know"

"What?"

"For Inu no Taisho to revive and all others who were innocent killed by Naraku and wish to return"

"Nice wish"

She turned around and continued walking. She nearly missed what Natsu said.

"You are very special. The faster you realise it the faster you will succeed. Just know that if you ever need an ally, I Natsu of the northern palace and the north will fight beside you."

In addition, with that she walked back to the campsite feeling a bit lighter. Everyone was already asleep. She planned for the next day while getting into bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru noticed it and that she had another males scent on her person. Something told him that tomorrow; someone will make a big decision.


	2. Edo

**Hello my readers. The name's Nathaniel z Alexandria. This is actually my first fanfiction ever. I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier. I am posing a challenge for you my readers. I play a part in all my stories. It's your job to guess who I am. I can be good or bad, male or female, cute or downright sexy. I will tell you when to start guessing so keep sharp. The first person who picks me out I would take a suggestion from them (if it's good) and dedicate the chapter to them. Let me stop dawdling. Let the chapter commence!**

Kagome woke up to the song of the birds. She noticed that Sango and Miroku were still sleeping next to each other. It warmed her heart to see them so in love. She knew Miroku was waiting until they reached back to properly propose to Sango. She saw his hand slipped to squeeze Sango's boobs. Kagome sighed, "Even in his sleep he is a hentai" she shook her head and her heart broke a little. She wouldn't see them get married and she knew that it would sadden them by what she was going to do. She looked around and noticed neither Sesshomaru was there nor Inuyasha. She knew that Sesshomaru went out to hunt as usual, but when she thought that Inuyasha might have stayed with Kikyo until they were ready to go, she felt his aura making its way over here. There was still some distance between him and the campsite, just enough that he would reach there for breakfast. Moreover, he was not alone. No the bastard decided to bring his clay pot whore with him. She got up and started to prepare for breakfast, all the while thinking of what she would do when they arrived.

In the same moment when she had put the pot to boil, Sesshomaru appeared with a deer's carcass, already skinned. She looked up to him and smiled. They had a sort of friendship. She started to put the meat to roast when Sesshomaru spoke

"What are you going to do now that your quest is complete?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean miko."

"I am going home and train until I get stronger. I don't know how long it will take."

"And after"

"After, I don't know about that as yet."

"Just know, miko, that the gates of the west will always be open to you"

"Really, Sesshomaru sama?"

"Do I lie?"

Silence reigned for a while until a question popped in Kagome's head.

"Sesshomaru, when are you going to take a mate?"

"Soon, I will have to start the trials by the next year."

"Hey! If I'm back by next year can I help with the elimination process?"

"Why?"

"Because," she cleared her throat and started again in her most regal voice, "Sesshomaru-sama must have the best and can't have anything but the best."

"HN"

She broke out in laughter. It sounded musical to his sensitive ears. She knew he found it amusing. She let the subject drop and continued making the breakfast.

...888…

Kagome started to share out breakfast when Inuyasha came out of the forest. He had a triumphant smile. He strode up to the centre of the clearing and waited for everyone to acknowledge him. Everybody except Sesshomaru, for obvious reasons, and Kagome, strangely, looked at him. She continued ignoring him, and having little patience yelled, "Oi, wench! Why aren't you watchin' me yet! I know you know I'm here!"

"Osawari"

And Inuyasha plummeted to the floor. Not hard enough to knock him out but hard enough to hurt.

"What the fuck bitch?"

"Inuyasha I told you not to call me that. And I don't need to watch you to listen. That why I have ears.

"Why you -"

"Inuyasha-kun what did you have to tell us?" Miroku interrupted, ever the peacemaker.

"Kikyo is travelling with us to go back to Edo and there will be no arguments about it"

He looked directly at Kagome for the last part to see if she would still argue. She didn't react as he thought she would. She smiled brightly at him and asked,

"When is she joining us?"

"Now" Kikyo answered as she stepped out of the tree line.

Her hateful gaze trained on Kagome. She had a smug look in her eyes.

"Gomen'nasai" and she bowed deeply. When Kikyo bowed; behind the curtain of her hair, she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, let's get ready to go" she got up and began packing because she already ate. She stunned everyone into silence they were all eyeing with different emotions in them. One lone demon lord studied her aura. She was plotting something, something big, but what? Her aura showed that she was angry seeing Kikyo and Inuyasha but her face showed that she didn't mind it. She was an expert strategist, more than people gave her credit for. She acted dumb, and it fooled everyone except him, and maybe the monk and slayer, most likely the monk but he doesn't say anything. He would have to ask Kagome when they were going back to Edo.

…888…

The return trip was full of chatter. Kagome hung to the back of the group with Sesshomaru. She knew he had questions about earlier. And she was willing to answer them. Well, at least some of them.

"Explain, miko"

Kagome took a breath and recounted the events of last night, save for the end when she met Natsu. Instead she told him how she meditated on what she had to do. He grunted not quite believing the end of what she said. It didn't quite explain why she had a kitsune male's scent on her. They continued on. She knew he was suspicious of what she said. To throw him off she changed the subject.

"Sesshomaru"

"Hn"

"If you could back your father, would you? And if you could what will you do once he was here?"

Her question was met with silence for a while. He seemed to be thinking it through thoroughly. Or he could be wondering why she asked. You couldn't tell the difference because his face remained impassive as usual.

"This Sesshomaru does not know…. This Sesshomaru think that he would go back to my lady mother."

"Why?"

"That is for another time. But for now we have reached your village."

…888…

 **Sorry for taking so long but I wanted to finish this for Friday because we were having carnival in my country and I didn't get to finish 'til today. So excuse me. My updates sadly will be random because it is whenever I finish a chapter, so keep on the lookout. So see you next time**

 **Ja ne**


	3. the village

Edo appeared from where the Inu-tachi and Sesshomaru were standing. The little village was as busy as ever. People were bustling in preparation for their victorious return. The well was a distance way standing sagely in the clearing. The group were walking down to Kaede's hut. It was around noon when the group reached. Kaede walked out of her hut, a smile portrayed on her face.

"Come in. All o' ye"

The group walked in and sat down. It was a snug fit but everyone was all right. Kikyo sat on Inuyasha's lap on the wall, Miroku sat with Sango, speaking in hushed tones, Sesshomaru sat near the door facing Kagome where she sat with the pups, Rin, Shippo, and Kohaku. Kaede was sitting by the spit watching them. Kikyo was the first to speak.

"Hello nee san"

"What brings you here Kikyo-onesan? Ye don't come here without reason"

"Can I not come to see my neesan?"

Kaede regarded her suspiciously. Kaede knew something was not right. She turned to Kagome.

"Congratulations on the victory against Naraku"

"It was nothing Kaede-obasan"

"Aye but it was. Ye have saved these lands and for that, the village wants to throw a feast in ye honour. The whole groups honour, but especially ye Kagome, the shikon no miko"

Kagome blushed heavily and she had a flash of something in her eyes but the others thought it was excitement, save for Miroku, Sesshomaru and Kaede. That flash was one of plotting, intelligence, slyness and it unnerved them. Something was going to happen tonight and the feast was the perfect cover for it. They had to keep their eyes open. She got up and smiled at everyone in her usual warm and welcoming way. She was holding Rin's hand.

"Come on girls. We have to look special for tonight"

Dragging Sango and Kikyo behind her they exited the soon as the girls left everybody was leaving the hut. Miroku walked up to the demon lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama Kagome is up to something and I believe it has something to do with tonight. I think it has to do something with Inuyasha-san and Kikyo-san"

With that, the monk left without another word to follow the girls. Sesshomaru watched the houshi's retreating figure with a new respect. The houshi was observant and wise, but hid it behind his perverse persona. Sesshomaru was also reaching that same conclusion and he was glad that there was another person who was catching on. He gracefully stood up and walked in to the forest where he would await the evening's events.

…888…

Kagome was walking with the girls and children to the nearest village that sold clothes. It just so happened that the village was close but in the northern lands and the village owed her quite a few debts. The people were in love with her there and greeted her with open arms.

"Oh, Kagome, How nice it is to see you again!"

"It has been awhile"

"What bring you here, my dear?"

"The village where I'm from is having a feast in me and my group's honour. We have come here to get kimonos for it. Here does have the finest kimonos, doesn't it?"

The headman beamed at her with a look of approval. He then looked at the group that was there. Smiling eyes looked upon each member, Kagome, Shippo, Rin, Kohaku, Sango, and finally Kikyo. When his eyes landed on Kikyo, they hardened with hatred. He knew that bitch. She was the one who stole his precious daughter's soul. He knew it was she because she was staying at the village for a night.

His daughter was having a bad fever and he was watching over her when it happened. A Shinidamachū came through the wall of her room. It circled her room as if trying to decide if to do it or not. In the blink of an eye, it had descended on his daughter and had taken a glowing yellow orb from her. She had stopped writhing on the bed once it happened. Fearing the worst he chased after the Shinidamachū. He chased it until he reached where the miko was staying. He stopped in horror, appalled by what he was seeing. The hut where the miko was staying was surrounded in a dull light and there was Shinidamachūs circling it. He rushed back to his daughter and realised that the orb the Shinidamachū took was her soul. He broke down and cried himself to sleep.

Early the next morning he heard heart wrenching sobs everywhere. It seemed as though a quarter of all the unmarried girls in his village that were human had died, including his daughter, without serious illness. Remembering what he saw the night before he told his villagers. He decided he would question the miko of what happened. He took two guards with him, the only two that actually saw the miko, besides him. They crept silently into the hut and knocked. After receiving no answer, they broke the door down. Entering the hut, they saw no one. The only sign that she was ever there was the mat's cover that was not placed properly. Weeks after the incident a storyteller came to the village. His story was about an undead miko who was brought back to life with clay that walked around Nihon stealing unmarried girls souls wherever she went with her soul stealers. The storyteller said if your daughter died of no grave illness, then it was the miko's work, and only pure souls were taken.

The headman was trying to school his features into a pleasant one. He wondered why someone as pure and kind-hearted as Kagome would be around such filth. Maybe Kagome was keeping her eyes on the bitch. He would have to be careful.

"Kagome, I have a question"

"Yes"

"Why don't you have an escort? He would take you to some of the best stalls and stalls and protect you."

"You don't have to-"

"But I insist. Do you want some hentai come on grab you out of know where?"

Sango laughed aloud at this, but Kagome had a feeling he was doing this to keep an eye on Kikyo. She saw the look of hatred he threw in Kikyo direction. It seemed as though Kikyo stole souls here and the headman saw. She sighed internally and accepted.

"Great" he said, relieved, he turned to the village and asked, "Which one of you guards would like to escort our saviour and her friends? Kagome will pick which of you would"

There was a clamour form all the guards present. They were not even able to stand up to her she searched the crowd with her eyes until they landed on a demon with blue and white hair that e reached mid back and silver eyes. His armour held the crest of the north. An eight pointed white star. He seemed to be a snow wolf. She walked up to him and said,

"I choose him"

"Excellent choice" the headman replied

"I am honoured to be chosen by you milady" the wolf said

Kagome bowed and said, "I am Kagome, these are my companions…" they bowed in turn with their names. They all bowed in friendly manner, except Kagome and Kikyo. Kagome bowed respectfully at the waist, while Kikyo only inclined her head, which was only done by people of high value. The unnamed demon narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

"I am Fubuki of the northern guards and one of their best fighters."

"Well Fubuki, can you please escort us to some of the best places for kimonos and the like?"

"It would be my honour Kagome sama"

"Please, just Kagome"

"Well Kagome let us begin"

With that, he looped his hand in hers and they began their journey.

…888…

They walked from stall to stall. Everyone got something except for Kagome who was too busy with Fubuki to pick anything. They both recounted their adventures. Now, Kagome was recounting an embarrassing story from when she was going to the hot springs and saw Miroku drunk trying to molest and or seduce Inuyasha who was scared as hell. Miroku and Inuyasha didn't even talk for a week after that. She was the only person who saw it. Fubuki was dying with laughter over it when something caught her eyes in a nearby store. Holding onto his hand, she pulled him to the store without a person noticing.

"Where are we going?"

"To get me a kimono without the others knowing"

"Why?"

"Because, the feast is in my honour and I want to surprise them."

"Hai, but why do you want me?"

"Because, your choice in women, shows you have excellent taste"

He gave her a wolfish smirk and he had a bit of colour on his cheeks.

"And," she continued, "Seeing that you are a hentai, you could help me look extremely sexy"

Fubuki's eyes widen to saucers. He seemed to be in a bit of shock.

"And whom are you doing this for, Kagome"

"I am doing this for a certain inu-hanyou, by the name of Inuyasha. You see – never mind. I doubt you would like to hear a poor ningen miko's sob story. Now pick something you like and I will try it on"

Fubuki turned her around to face him. With one clawed finger, he hooked it under her chin and tilted it. His stormy grey eyes were looking directly into her cerulean blue eyes that swam a little in unshed tears of pain. With his other hand, he wrapped it around her waist and pulled her into his firm chest. At the close proximity, her face heated into a nice red colour that travelled down her neck and across her plump chest in a delicious way. However, Fubuki never broke eye contact with Kagome. He said to her in a soft voice

"Who said I didn't want to hear it. I want you to continue your story, for me. You can do it while we browse."

Kagome took his hand in hers and started to recount her story with Inuyasha. She started from when she saw him pinned to the tree and unpinned him, and the subjugation, mindful not to speak of her time. She spoke about how Kikyo, who was outside and looked like they somehow shared a relation, was Inuyasha's first love and how she, Kagome was believed to be her reincarnation. She went back to the time when kikyo was brought back, and all the times when Inuyasha left her to go to her when he knew she liked him. She stumbled when she was talking about when they thought Kikyo had died by Naraku, he left her to go and search for the whore, and she nearly gave into darkness because of him. When she stumbled, he would squeeze her hand in support and she would continue. She told him of how her treatment got worst after befriending lord Sesshomaru and how he would call her a slut at first. Then a bit before the battle, he started acting nicer to her and she was even thinking of making any wish he wanted, but last night, she caught him and Kikyo rutting in the forest close to where they made camp and how he had the balls to show up with Kikyo this morning and act as though nothing happened.

"Tonight, is to show him how he messed up. It is to make him jealous and to show him what he chose. , and I want to make it spectacular. Tonight will be the last time they see me in a while."

While she was recounting her story to him, he grew extremely angry with the half-breed and the clay pot whore that was somewhere out in the crowd. His beast was screaming at him to punish them. But as he looked down at the tiny miko beside him, he couldn't help but respect her, she went through such a painful life and she continued to be loyal to him. Even knew she was strong and didn't cry even if she wanted too. At least not anymore

"You know what the worst part is? He led me on."

"How did he lead you on?"

"Fubuki tell me how do I smell"

He looked at her puzzled, but did as she requested. He inhaled deeply. Her scent reminded him of his lord but watered down. She did not smell much like the other humans.

"You have a unique smell, like honey and a rain-washed moon jasmine at night"

"That scent has attracted many youkai to me. At first, I thought it was the shikon or my ability to see the shards. However, it was my scent. I didn't know it until fluffy-sama - I mean Lord Sesshomaru told me. Inuyasha would always tell me they were coming because I wasn't careful. Inuyasha drove off so many suitors that I thought that he might have wanted me for himself. But, I realised it wasn't the case because every night he would runoff to see Kikyo. At least Koga san was persistent."

"You know Koga?"

"Yeah, he calls me his woman"

"So you're that girl my cousin always talks about"

"You're related to Koga?"

"I'm afraid so"

Kagome laughed a tinkling laugh.

"So, was I right to assume that you are an ookami youkai?"

"I am a Snow wolf to be exact. Kagome, I want to help you with your plan. If you really want to show up the clay bitch, you'll have to look downright ravishing and here has nothing for your purposes. I know just the place."

Picking her up in bridal style, he raced across the village to the place he was looking for. In no time, they were in front a lavish store. Kagome's mouth dropped in shock. He ushered her in. the place was filled with luxurious kimonos of all layers and styles. On one wall, they had hairstylers and the makeup artiste. To the back, there was a spa. They walked to where all the kimonos were. Fubuki went to a specific aisle. Kagome wondered what he was doing and followed him. She stopped when she reached. He was holding a beautiful kimono.

"We're going to make that bastard pay. I will tell your friends to leave without you because this is going to take some time and it should be a surprise."

…888…

It was starting to get late and the group still couldn't find Kagome or their escort, they looked all over the village. An hour ago, Kagome and Fubuki left without anybody noticing them. Sango was really starting to worry. She knew Kagome could take care of herself but she just wanted to make sure she was all right. Maybe he took to get a kimono elsewhere because she was finding anything here. Alternatively, maybe Fubuki carried her to some youkai, because seriously, who wouldn't the shikon miko as their own. Kagome was kind, loving, protective, and beautiful and acts like a good mother. Better than that, Kagome has power, lots of untapped power and if anybody took the time to teach she could become a powerful mate or ally.

A next person in the group was worried but for a different reason. She had a feeling Kagome might have known about last night's rut in the forest. If so, she might've run away with the demons help. The bitch could hardly even shoot an arrow far less control her powers. Kikyo could never find what demons saw in her copy. Kagome was clumsy, weak and not all that good looking compared to her. Hell even Naraku had wanted Kagome, that's what enabled him to actually harm Kikyo. After all, she did for Naraku hell she even fucked him many times and sucked his cock; he wanted Kagome to his dying day not the original, but the half-assed copy. Even the sex god Sesshomaru wouldn't even look at her far more speak to her but he would go as far as befriending the miko. That thought made her blood boil. After tonight, she wouldn't have to worry about Kagome because she would be in her own time, probably never able to come back, or better yet, dead. Because poor little Kagome would do anything for Inuyasha, even if it involves never seeing him again. At that, Kikyo's mud brown eyes had a glint of malice in them. It died when she saw a whirlwind approaching their group.

Sango looked up when she heard something coming their way. It was a whirlwind. At first, she thought it was Koga. However, it could not be Koga because they were not anywhere near Koga's territory. Unslinging _Hiraikotsu_ got into a defensive stance in front the group. Kikyo didn't even make the effort to help she just stood there. Sango rolled her eyes and looked back in front. The demon slowed down and stood before them. She eased her stance when she saw it was Fubuki. She looked around and realised he was alone. Before she could ask, he said,

"Kagome sama said to go on without her. She's a bit busy now with a healing. I would bring her to your village when she is finished. Safely, you have my word."

'Yeah she's healing alright,' he thought 'healing from your shit in a spa'

"Arigato, I can't tell you how-" Sango started but was interrupted by Kikyo's large scoff.

"You call that weak wench _"Sama"._ She is undeserving of that title"

"Listen slut, Kagome is very deserving of her title"

"No she isn't. She can't even control her measly power that isn't even a quarter of mine. She is a poor copy of the original, me. I should be called 'sama' you fool!"

Fubuki was trying not to give into his instinct to kill the bitch right here and now. He was about to smack her when he heard the sickening sound of a nose breaking. The kitsune youkai that called Kagome mother was the cause of it. Kikyo lay on the ground with a substance leaking out her nose. It was not blood but clay. The slayer had to hold back the kit physically. His eyes were red.

"Shut up you dirty whore! If there is anyone who is undeserving of the title, it is you, you filthy piece of clay that stole piece of my mother's soul. You should've stayed dead. My mother could never be a copy of something as vile as you are! If she was your reincarnation, she might have resembled you more! You smell like death and graveyard soil with a hint of rotting cherry while her scent soothes most! I don't know what Inuyasha sees in you." He ended coldly.

With that, the group left leaving Kikyo on the ground with Fubuki over her. He squatted over her body and gave her his wolfish smirk. She grimaced in disgust and walked to where she knew the rest of the group was waiting on her. They wouldn't leave because they didn't trust her. Upon nearing the gates, she heard the guard's voice speaking to her in a sugary sweet tone.

"I hope you get what you are looking for and more you slut, because karma is a bitch and you, golem deserve everything coming to you"


	4. The Feast (part I)

Fubuki returned to Kagome after the altercation with Kikyo. He told Kagome what happened with Kikyo when he went. Kagome couldn't help but smirk. She was about to go to the hairdresser when she got an idea. She turned to Fubuki.

"Fubuki,"

"Hai Kagome."

"Are you busy for the rest of the evening into the night?"

"No Kagome, I'm not expected back at the castle until the day after tomorrow"

"Good. Would you like to accompany me to my feast?"

"Milady," he bowed and kissed the back of her hand, "I would be honoured"

Kagome flushed to a nice shade of cranberry. He smirked at this.

"Are you only asking me to come to make the bastard jealous?"

"Not really. I really want you to come. You are very fun and I like your company. Making Inubaka jealous is only an enjoyable side effect."

"Well I would come for you later so we could go. Ladies make this girl look like a hime of the north!"

All the women that were free crowded around Kagome until you couldn't see her. Fubuki laughed at her expense and went to a low table to wait for her.

…888…

Half an hour later, a tall neko youkai came to Fubuki.

"Sir she is finished"

He nodded to the neko, got up, and followed her to Kagome. Kagome's back was facing him. There was still one woman attending to Kagome. The neko from earlier was still with him. She nodded to the other youkai, signalling that she was to turn Kagome around. Kagome turned around slowly and Fubuki froze in surprise. Kagome looked like a hime. No not a hime, a goddess. Her beauty was rivalled only youkai. Only the youkai from higher breeding could rival her. Kagome watched Fubuki gape at her and she could not help but laugh. A sweet twinkling bell like noise passed through her lips and met Fubuki's ears. Fubuki walked up to her and took her hand in his and bowed pressing his lips to her knuckles

"You are the reason men start wars Kagome. You look ravishing."

"Stop it Fubuki-chan. You are making me blush"

"I would love to stay here and tease you but we must get going. You don't want to reach late for your own feast"

With that, he picked her up bridal style and ran out of the village. Kagome squeaked at the contact at first but couldn't help but giggle at him. When they reached the forest outside the village, they stopped and Fubuki put her down. Kagome playfully punched his arm.

"Ouch. What was that for?" He asked while rubbing the place where she hit him. It actually registered. "You know for a human, you really pack a punch."

"Thanks. I could run. You don't have to carry me."

"You can't keep up with me. You are human, and wearing a kimono. You need to be carried"

"I'm not just a human. I am a miko. Just to prove you wrong, let us have a little race. The first one to reach Goshinboku in Inuyasha's forest will win."

"Kagome, I don't want to race-"

"Why? Are you afraid to lose to a human female like me?"

She had turned her back on him to try to hide her smile from him. She knew she already won. Fubuki knew exactly what she was doing. He smirked and shook his head at her.

"Okay you're on"

Kagome grinned gleefully and they both crouched down into their ready positions.

"You know, you kind of remind me of my best friend. I may have said you were somehow related but you're human and he's a youkai. You even look similar."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"On my count, 1…2….3"

On three, they sped off. They were both neck and neck at first. Fubuki was holding back because Kagome was human and he wanted her to win. Then she sped off in front. Fubuki nearly stumbled when he saw what she did.

' _All the time she was just running without using her powers and she must be extremely powerful because using powers to enhance running quickly depletes a miko's or monk's power quickly'_

Fubuki sopped holding back at that point and ran after her. His beast was enjoying the challenge. They were again neck and neck, weaving in and out of each other. They were coming up to the clearing before the Goshinboku. When they reached the clearing, they both stopped. Something wasn't right. Kagome suddenly stiffened. A hostile youkai was approaching them quickly. Fubuki noticed it too because she saw his hand stray to the hilt of his sword. He motioned for her to stand behind him. Everything was quite for a moment. Unnaturally so. A minute later, an oni burst into the clearing. He had the scent of blood on him. He was in a bloodlust. Before Fubuki could move to attack, a streak of light passed through the oni, purifying him from the inside out. A figure dressed in a dark blue haori and dark blue haori with a black sash tied around his waist. He was about Sesshomaru's height but was extremely lean. He had three navy blue markings on his face. His haori had the emblem of the north, an eight-pointed star, in deep purple.

"Natsu!" Kagome squealed and ran over to him to envelope him into a hug. He dropped the scroll he was reading to return the hug. Fubuki was shocked to say the least.

"Kagome," Fubuki asked curiously, "how do you know m-"Natsu sent him a look telling him to be quiet- "My friend Natsu?"

"I met him last night. He helped me with something. How do you know him?"

"He's my best friend"

"The one you said I act like?"

"Yeah."

When Kagome finally released him, she asked him why he was here.

"Well, I was in the area after patrolling the north, when I heard a group of women talking about a feast in your honour. I was actually going to Edo to ask you about coming, when I saw the oni run this way coming from the south carrying the scent of old blood and death. I followed it to this clearing where I saw both of you ready to attack. I saw you, Kagome, already dressed up for your feast and decided to kill it without messing you up. Might I say you look beautiful?"

"Why thank you. Would you like to come to the feast Natsu?"

"I was coming even if I wasn't invited.

"Shall we leave? We might be late if we don't leave now" Fubuki said

Then they continued walking to Edo from there. Right when they reached the out skirts of Edo Kagome asked Natsu how he possessed spiritual powers. He replied that he would answer that question when she came back. Fubuki looked questionably at both of them. Natsu said how he would understand by the end of the night. Suddenly Fubuki had an idea.

"Why don't we make a grand entrance?"

"I don't understand what you are saying" Kagome said

"From what I understood from what you two were saying, it would seem you are going somewhere and will not return anytime soon. Why not make them remember you in a special way."

Natsu caught on to what the ookami was saying and nodded his head in agreement. The idea was brilliant.

"You should enter like a queen. No even better a goddess."

Kagome was beginning to like the idea, "ok, but how we going to do this?"

"Easy," Natsu said, "We just need to combine our powers"

In addition, with that they started planning.

 **Hello my readers. I would like to apologise for not updating sooner. I had this chapter ready for a while. First I had now internet for three weeks. And then when we got internet they changed password so my laptop has no internet when I'm home. And then I found I got transferred even after saying I didn't want to leave the school the day before. So basically I went through a lot of bullshit these past couple of weeks. Review if you want. I like feedback and criticism.**

 _ **NATHANIEL Z ALEXANDRIA**_


	5. Back at Edo

_**BACK AT EDO**_

Kikyo had just entered the village alone. She was fuming. She couldn't believe what that little runt did. He broke her nose in three different places. That twerp was a nuisance. She was humiliated in that village by a youkai child. None of this would have happened if that guard were there. She cursed the unknown snow ookami. If she ever saw him, she would torture him. She would make him pay the next time she saw him. She had an evil glint in her mud brown eyes. She would also make Sango pay. She would pay for leaving her there all alone. She smirked at this thought. _'Hai, I will tell Inuyasha what they did to me. He might even wound that kitsune so badly that he might learn to respect me.'_ At that moment, she saw Inuyasha in the distance. He had smelt her coming and was running towards her. She smirked at this. She was glad her nose wasn't fixed yet; she was going to use it to her advantage. She suddenly began to sob when Inuyasha reached her.

"Kikyo, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him with tears in her cold, unfeeling mud brown eyes. Anybody would have been able to see through her façade. Only an idiot would believe what she did. Inuyasha believed. She started telling Inuyasha how Sango set Shippo on her and broke her nose for saying that Kagome isn't worth her title. Well, she was going to say that last part about Kagome but Inuyasha stopped her. He picked Kikyo up bridal and ran to Kaede's hut where he smelt the rest of the group were. Sango was outside the hut talking to Miroku. Something in Inuyasha told him he's missing information, but he didn't listen to it. He should have listened to it

…888…

Sango and kids had just returned to the village. Sango's blood was boiling when she entered Kaede's hut; she was extremely tense. Miroku and Kaede were there. They both noticed the mood that the tajiya was in a horrible mood, as well as the children. Miroku looked to Kaede and tilted his head in to the direction of the little group on the other side of the hut. Kaede nodded her head and looked to Sango.

"What seems to be bothering ye, child"

"It's Kikyo. That clay pot should treat Kagome with more respect. You would think that since Kagome is her re-incarnation she would treat her better. She should have stayed dead. No offense Kaede-obaasan"

"Hai child I take no offense. My sister is dead. She never was like this. What is here now is only her desires and hatred. And if what is here now is what she truly was, then I have disowned her and she is not my sister again"

The hut was quiet at Kaede's words. Sango's eyes grew as wide at saucers at Kaede's words. Miroku was the first to recover from the shock. He nodded grimly to Kaede. He understood what she was saying. It was a wise choice indeed. He decided to divert their attention.

"Sango tell us what happened, from the beginning, not leaving out anything," he paused, as though just realizing something. "Sango where is Kagome-sama?" he asked as a light blush covered his cheeks in embarrassment, ashamed he didn't notice that she wasn't there.

"I'll explain why she isn't here during our story"

Thus, Sango began her tale. She told them everything, even some of the not so important parts, like when they got an escort to protect them although they were capable to do so themselves. Miroku squinted at this piece of information. He had an idea why, but decided to not voice it until she had finished. She continued with her story, ignorant to the monk's inner workings. She told them that the escort and Kagome disappeared, leaving them worried. The escort came back about an hour later, telling them that Kagome was busy with a healing and said to go on without her. The ookami (Sango forgot up to this point to mention that the escort was a youkai and that said youkai was affiliated with the north) had said Kagome-sama and Kikyo said how Kagome was unworthy of such a title and how she, as in Kikyo, said she was supposed to be called _"sama"_. This point by Shippo who wanted to say his part of the story interrupted Sango. The others that were there laughed at this.

"I broke the whore's nose in three different places. She had it coming. She can't just say stuff about my mama and get away with it. So, I decided to humiliate her"

Shippo said it in such coolly and with a shrug of his shoulders, as though it was nothing. With that, everybody burst out laughing at Kikyo's expense. Even Kaede was chuckling. While the laughter was dying down Miroku looked at Sango. Something was bothering him. He felt as though they needed to be outside hut. Also he wanted to talk to Sango about what he think may happen at the feast.

"Sango–san, can we talk, outside?"

"Sure"

They both got up and went outside. They were right outside the hut.

"So, what did you want to speak about?"

Miroku eyes were serious although he tried to look nonchalant.

"I have a bad feeling about the feast tonight, something big and I believe it would revolve around Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikyo"

"Miroku-san, maybe you are just over-reacting"

'I'm not over-reacting. I know this because even Sesshomaru has taken note of it"

Sango froze when she heard that piece of information. If Sesshomaru noticed it, then whatever it is must be important.

"What, do we do?'

"We wait and see, my dear Sango,"

"Should we tell Inuyasha?"

"No. We won't. He wouldn't even listen to us, especially if we tell him that his half-brother believes the same thing"

All of a sudden, a red blur came towards them and stopped directly between them. It was Inuyasha, and boy was he mad. He had Kikyo in his arms and her nose was still crooked from when Shippo punched it. She had a triumphant look on her face. When Inuyasha put her down, she tossed the tajiya a dirty look. Inuyasha was livid. His eyes kept darting around as if he was looking for somebody.

"Where's the runt?"

Immediately Sango connected the dots. The clay pot went and told Inuyasha how Shippo broke her nose. The bitch didn't even bother to heal her nose just to show Inuyasha.

"Inside" she said tersely

"Get out of the way"

"Why? So you can beat up on a defenceless child, you coward?"

"I said, get out of the way, bitch"

"Make. Me." She said as she drew _Hiraikotsu,_ fully intent on carrying out her threat.

"Feh, just move out of the way, I don't like fighting with weak onnas"

With that, Inuyasha went flying through the village. It would seem that Sango used _Hiraikotsu_ to hit Inuyasha with enough force that he was _"thrown"_ to where he landed. Sango's eyes were alight with rage. By this point, a crowd had gathered around them. Strangely enough, they were in the centre of the village. Inuyasha got up quickly and lunged at Sango with his claws. She sidestepped it easily and brought her knee up to get Inuyasha in the gut. While Inuyasha had brute strength on his hands, Sango was a trained warrior. She was one of the best in the village before it was destroyed. Five minutes later, they both sported various cuts and bruises about their bodies. Inuyasha had it the worst. He had three cracked ribs, an out of place shoulder and a broken arm, both were on the same side and Sango decide to break the arm first before dislocating his shoulder. Sango had won the fight. She looked down at Inuyasha's body and said,

"If you don't like fighting with weak onnas, why do you fight with Kagome if you think she is weak?"

Sango turned around and began to walk away. The crowd by this time went back to getting ready for the feast. Inuyasha's face was red in embarrassment, all this time no one noticed the demonic figure leaned up against a hut that was clad in white. Inuyasha lunged at Sango's open back with his claws ready to attack when he was knocked to the ground. Sesshomaru was standing over him. Sango had turned in time to see Sesshomaru knock Inuyasha to the ground.

"Inuyasha, have you no shame?" Sesshomaru said and walked off to see his ward and the miko.

"You lost the fight then you try to attack the victor, who won fairly I might add, when there back is turned? You really have lost it" Sango ended sadly. She and Miroku turned back to go to Kaede's hut to get ready for the feast. It would be starting in an hour. Upon reaching the house, they found Sesshomaru outside waiting for them. Miroku noticed it first and guided Sango in demon lord's direction.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Tajiya, houshi, where is the miko Kagome?"

"She stayed back at the village we went in to do some healings. A guard will bring her back in time for the feast." Sango answered

"HN"

Sesshomaru, I believe something is going to happen tonight as I told you before," Miroku said, "I believe we must keep an eye on Kikyo and Inuyasha, especially Kikyo. We must keep them separated and away from Kagome-sama and have somebody watch her at all times if she is anywhere near those two."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in approval. It seemed as though the monk could use his head for other things except being a hentai. Sango was in deep thought over the events of today. Something just didn't seem right to her like they were forgetting something important, something vital. She voiced her thoughts.

"I believe we are missing something. Whatever it is, it's important" and she left the males with that thought to get her and the other children from the group ready. She just hoped Kagome got back in time.

…888…

The feast was about to start. A man came running up to the group that was gathered in front of Kaede's hut. The hostility in the air was suffocating, especially between Sango and Kikyo. They were staring at each other, for separate reasons. Kikyo watched Sango with untamed malice. If looks could kill Sango would've dropped down right then and there. Kikyo was thinking of all the ways she could humiliate Sango tonight, to make her regret leaving her there in that village and embarrassing Inuyasha in front of _**everyone**_. Sango regarded Kikyo suspiciously. Something else was in the air tonight other than hostility. It was excitement and not for the feast that was about to start. No. it was a different kind of excitement. Like a secret was going to be shared or maybe just a piece of a secret, and it seemed expected? The air was filled with suspense and secrets. Those even made the great demon lord Sesshomaru want to know it. It also slightly intimidated him but he would never admit. His beast was wide-awake, but it didn't try annoying him as was silent in its cage. No talks about mating, sex or even blood. It didn't even try to break out or ask to not be caged as harshly. It seemed keen on just observing. And that was strange. It put Sesshomaru on high alert. Now he was sure that the night was special.

The man that came seemed to be the village leader's son. He told them that the people who were together or best of friends would have to walk in together but Kagome would walk in alone. They all agreed to it.

 **Hello readers I apologise for not updating. I'm not really sorry but I know it's best to apologise. I really don't know why I haven't posted yet. It's been ready from since the day after the**

 **Last time I updated. But I sincerely apologise to Wren210, I told her when I was going to do it but I didn't. So, Yeah. Catch you next month for the next chapter** _ **"the feast**_ _ **part 1".**_ **Next month will be the latest update earliest is next week.**


	6. The Feast (part 2)

_Last time:_

 _The feast was about to start. A man came running up to the group that was gathered in front of Kaede's hut. The hostility in the air was suffocating, especially between Sango and Kikyo. They were staring at each other, for separate reasons. Kikyo watched Sango with untamed malice. If looks could kill Sango would've dropped down right then and there. Kikyo was thinking of all the ways she could humiliate Sango tonight, to make her regret leaving her there in that village and embarrassing Inuyasha in front of_ _ **everyone**_ _. Sango regarded Kikyo suspiciously. Something else was in the air tonight other than hostility. It was excitement and not for the feast that was about to start. No. it was a different kind of excitement. Like a secret was going to be shared or maybe just a piece of a secret, and it seemed expected? The air was filled with suspense and secrets. Those even made the great demon lord Sesshomaru want to know it. It also slightly intimidated him but he would never admit. His beast was wide-awake, but it didn't try annoying him as was silent in its cage. No talks about mating, sex or even blood. It didn't even try to break out or ask to not be caged as harshly. It seemed keen on just observing. That was strange. It put Sesshomaru on high alert. Now he was sure that the night was special._

 _The man that came seemed to be the village leader's son. He told them that the people who were together or best of friends would have to walk in together but Kagome would walk in alone. They all agreed to it._

They lined up in accordance of importance. There were three main groups in all. They stood at the opening of the village. The village was decorated in very gay colours and they had a table that was running through the village. Everything was in shades of blue and purple. Finally, the music started and they began to enter through an elaborate archway. Sango and Miroku came out with Shippo riding Kirara in her true form. Sango was wearing a white 2-layer kimono that had pink feathers that seemed to rain down to the bottom of her kimono, she had a pink juban on the inside and a pink sash with white on the ends. Her hair was in a simple bun. Behind her was Miroku wearing his usual monk outfit but with green instead of blue with white instead of purple. Shippo sat on Miroku's shoulder wearing green and brown. Kirara made fancy loops in the air before depositing the riders near the end of the table on the left. Sesshomaru went on next. They came down on his youki cloud. Rin dressed in a yellow kimono with flowers and with two side ponytails on each side of her head with a flower crown she made herself. Sesshomaru wore his usual outfit. They sat to the exact right of the end of the table reserved for the guest of honour. Finally, Kikyo and Inuyasha entered. Kikyo came in riding in on her Shinidamachū. She was wearing a gaudy tight red kimono that was showing off her cleavage. The sash and the juban were brown and her hair was in an intricate hairstyle with half of her hair was in a braid and the other just out with brown ribbon running through it. Next to her Inuyasha was all in his usual fire rat hakama, he didn't even try. He swaggered in behind her as they moved to the head of the table. They went to sit down at the head of the table until Kaede stopped them.

"That seat ain't for ye'"

"Of course it is! Who else would it be for?" Kikyo answered brashly.

"That seat is for the shikon miko," Sesshomaru interjected

"Nobody asked you, bastard. If it is for the Shikon Miko then Kikyo has a right to sit there"

They went to sit again, but were stopped by Sesshomaru.

"Half breed, your ignorance amazes me to no end. That seat is for the miko, the living one, which is on her way."

"You see, she is on her way, meaning she is not here."

"Even if she was here she would let us sit here because she knows that Kikyo is her better and that Kikyo is the true Shikon Miko"

Inuyasha stood feeling proud of his little proclamation. He did not notice the way Sesshomaru stiffened with a curious look on his face that melted into a knowing smirk. He missed how Miroku tightened his grip on his staff and squeezed Sango's hand before releasing it due to Sesshomaru's relaxed countenance. Miroku turned to Sango and nodded his head. Sango relaxed. The presence they felt was not malevolent, at least not to them and the villagers. By the way Sesshomaru was smirking, he knew who it was and as the seconds passed they began to get a feeling of who it was too. Sango looked up at Inuyasha with amusement swimming in her eyes.

"Are you sure about that Inuyasha"

"Of course I'm damn sure. Even if she was upset 'bout it, she wouldn't do shit because she knows she is weak."

As the last words fell from his lips, a chill fell upon the village. Inuyasha in his hot headedness didn't notice. Nor did Kikyo because she was too absorbed in the praise that her hanyou she was standing next to showered on her. The amusement in Sango's eyes turned to mirth. Miroku and Shippo were trying to hide their smiles by hanging their heads. Sesshomaru remained impassive although on the inside he was laughing in the anticipation of the events that were sure to come. Rin was confused. Why was her Lord's brother saying bad things about Lady Kagome?

Suddenly fog started to flow through the archway. This finally caught Inuyasha and Kikyo's notice. Their proud smiles started to slowly fade from their faces. A sweet voice seemed to float out the fog and encircle them.

"Inuyasha!" the voice sweetly cooed.

Inuyasha winced and his ears turned down to cradle his skull. He knew who it was and what was coming. Kikyo tensed up beside him and pulled him away from the table and then from Inuyasha

"Shit!"

"Osawari!"

He plummeted to the ground with a soft thud. The command did not knock him out but it made him shut up. He slowly got up. Everyone was staring up into the sky. Inuyasha followed their gaze inquisitively. The sight made his mouth hang agape.

In front of the moon was a cloud, but it wasn't a regular cloud. There were people on it, three to be exact. In the middle was a figure seated on a throne of sorts made from the clouds. The face was obscured but there was no doubt that it was a woman. Some were saying it was the goddess Shina-Tsu-Hime others said she was a tenshi there to bless them. On her left she had an ookami youkai and on the right was a kitsune youkai. They were both kneeling facing each other as though they were serving her hands and feet. the cloud descended majestically. Before it reached the ground, the white ookami jumped off of the cloud and with a flick of his hand it began to lightly snow. Next, the black kitsune followed. Using his kitsune magic, he made tiny foxes out of the snow that pranced about the villagers before falling apart into a partway. Finally, the cloud had reached the end of its descent. The female figure stood up, a soothing aura pulsed through Edo. The female wore a dark blue kimono that had stars twinkling and falling across the fabric like the night sky. The sleeves reached her knees and you could see the dark purple juban underneath and her obi looked like it was spun from the most silver stars in the heaven. Her skin looked luminescent under the light of the moon. Though her face was not painted, she had red lips that were set in a small kind smile. When she opened her eyes, the blue orbs sparkled like the stars with a warm light. Her long blue-black locks were pulled to her right shoulder and the end was in a braid.

Her two companions helped her get off the cloud gracefully. The moment her sandaled fee touch the ground the cloud dispersed and a pulse of her aura passed through the village showing its power. She proceeded to walk to where the villagers and her friends were gathered. A trail of flowers was left in her wake. Some of the villagers dropped to their knees in a reverent bow at the show of her power. As she reached the end of the table, Sesshomaru spoke.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru did not know you were one for theatrics."

"KAGOME?"

"Hello, fluffy-sama, I didn't know that I was named miko instead of Ka-go-me"

Fubuki snickered behind Kagome. That broke the silence. There were thousands of questions flying at Kagome. One particular question was whom she was with. Kagome raised her hand to silence them. Her voice carried across the area as she spoke.

"Firstly, I apologize for coming late. I became preoccupied with something while I was away.-"

"Who the fuck are they wench?" Inuyasha cut her off. Kikyo was looking smug next to her.

"Baka, if you had just waited, that question would have been answered this," she turned to look at the snow ookami, "this is-"

"Kagome let me handle this" Natsu said, "I am Natsu of the north, just Natsu of the north, and this is Kita Fubuki, one of the best guards of the north and prince Koga's cousin. From what Kagome-san has told me you know who he is."

"Ah shit. Now we have a next stinkin' ookami. Wasn't one enough?"

"Love, you know how she is. Always picking up whatever male follows her. Now let's sit at our **rightful** seats at the head of the table" they moved to push pass Kagome but Natsu stopped them.

"Oh, you two must be Inuyasha and Kikyo. I don't think this seat is for **either** of you."

"Of course it is" Kikyo said irritably, "the feast is for the **rightful** Shikon Miko"

"So this seat is for Kagome then." Fubuki said

"No it's for Kikyo, you dumbass"

"Natsu-san the seat is for Kagome-san for she is the Shikon Miko," Kaede said

"Thank you obāsan." He turned to the couple, "seeing that you have thoroughly embarrassed yourselves, why don't you sit in your correct seat and let this feast get underway" Natsu ended in a drawl and a smirk on his face.

There was tension in the air as the couple stared at Kagome and her companions. Sango suddenly let out the laugh she had been holding. The situation was too funny not to laugh at. Miroku joined her, then Shippo and in no time, nearly the entire village was cracking up with laughter.

Noticing the laughter Inuyasha took Kikyo to their correct seats, albeit sheepishly. When they sat, Inuyasha began cursing under his breath and glaring at the two new strangers in his midst.

Kikyo glared at Kagome in envy.

'How dare she usurp me and embarrass me in _**my**_ own village! She deserves what's coming to her' she seethed in her head.

Kagome finally sat down at the head of the table. Fubuki and Natsu sat on her left closer to Sango and Miroku while she sat close to Sesshomaru.

"Miko"

"Yes fluffy-sama" she replied teasingly

Sesshomaru growled at her for the name she insisted on calling him. Kagome heard him and laughed knowing his displeasure.

"Kagome"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"You look … good"

Kagome blushed

"Arigato Sesshomaru. You look well yourself"

"Miko, I always look well"

They chatted for some time about her trip while the feast was underway. Every now and again, she would turn to talk to her friends. She told Sesshomaru how she met Fubuki and Natsu, although she left out what Natsu asked her for.

"Kagome, you still aren't telling me everything."

"I know, but there is a reason for that. You will understand when I return. I'll tell you everything"

An "hn" was his only reply.

Silence reigned between the two until the feast was over and the villagers were singing and dancing happily, although a bit drunkenly. As Kagome made to get up Sesshomaru caught her hand and rose with her.

"Was that entrance necessary?"

"Yes. I don't know when I will be back. This would be something that they always would remember me by."

Sesshomaru was going to release her hand but she tightened her hold on him.

"Come" she beckoned.

He followed her. They were making their way to the old dry well. On their way, the inu-tachi, Kikyo, Rin, Fubuki and Natsu followed as she hoped they would.

Hello my readers, I'm back. Sorry about not updating for, what **7** months. I got banned from my laptop for the rest of that year. And guess what? That year is up! Because of that ban, I am behind chapters. I know I could have easily just typed it somewhere else but I only type on my laptop and I'll be damned if I type it on the family computer so it could get deleted or worse, read. I'll try to update more frequently.

NATHANIEL.


	7. To the Future

The dry well sat in the middle of the clearing on the skirts of Inuyasha's forest. Kagome and Sesshomaru were leading the strange group. Rin, Shippo were walking behind the duo, with Fubuki and Natsu. You could have heard the children's laughter fill the air from what the strangers were telling them. Sango and Miroku were behind them speaking in hushed tones and nervous glances to the currently silent duo in the lead. Every once in a while, Sango would laugh at the antics of the strangers in front of her, they had this strange way about them. One was obviously a child at heart though being a seasoned soldier while the other was; he was, well, you could tell he was wise beyond his years despite his playful, nonchalant demeanour. Occasionally the two will get into an intense argument that made the children giggle. They reminded her of how Kagome and Inuyasha acted. At least before recently, when everything started to take a turn for the worst.

Miroku also observed the parallel dynamic between his friends and the two new strangers that Kagome brought with her. However, it was not just the parallels between the two duos he was watching; it was the similarities between them. If these two new people are like anything like their Kagome and Inuyasha, then he had hope for his friends, yet, there was the flipside. That Natsu and Fubuki hadn't reached that part of their friendship. He held on to the hope that it wasn't the last option.

Bringing up the rear was the Inu bastard and his clay whore. They were whispering to each other.

"How dare that bitch!"

"Koi, don't worry. When you have your soul back, she will be long gone back to her time and we will be free of her weak ass"

'Oh, Inuyasha, You're so naïve. If I get my soul back from that cheap copy, she will die' Kikyo thought

"Inu," she looked up at him with what they both thought was a seductive look. They "failed" to realise that they had reached their destination and every one was watching them. Inuyasha and Kikyo stared at each other for a little while longer, and then they abruptly started sucking each other's face off. Kikyo knotted her hands in his silver locks and hooked her leg around Inuyasha. Inuyasha was unabashedly fondling her breast. All the while, what was being heard wasn't … pleasant. Miroku had his hands shielding the children's eyes, Natsu and Fubuki where holding back Sango who wanted to use her Hiraikotsu on the face eating duo and Sesshomaru and Kagome were standing by the well looking far less than amused. Kagome rolled her eyes. She knew they were trying to rile her up and it was. She felt a slight weight settle on her shoulder. She knew it was Sesshomaru providing some of his strength to her and she relaxed. She cleared her throat. Everyone but the sexually charged couple stopped what they were doing and faced her. A sly smile graced her lips.

"Why don't we all _sit_ "

Inuyasha and Kikyo crashed to the earth.

"What the fuck, bitch"

"I always knew you were jealous, but this is too much, even for a copy like yourself"

"Oh my, please forgive me; I didn't notice I said sit"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground again, taking Kikyo with him. The group snickered at the idiotic twosome in the crater. They crawled back out and said nothing, although Kikyo was sending daggers in Kagome's direction.

"Friends, tonight I am going to make an unselfish wish on the jewel. Before I do, I will like to say that travelling with you has been the best part of my life so far. In honesty, I really don't know what might happen when I make a wish. Do you have anything that you would want me to wish for?"

"Kagome," Sango began, "it was my heart's desire to have my family back, but know I realise that I already have my new family, here with you"

"Lady Kagome, I want nothing. Do as you see fit"

"Kagome I don't want you to leave, but I know you don't belong here. Stay safe" Shippo jumped into Kagome's lap and started crying. Kagome hugged him to her whispering non-sensical words into his ear. He slowly calmed down but he didn't leave her side.

"You already know what I have to say on this," Natsu said. Fubuki nodded then startled. "What did you say to her?" Natsu slapped him behind the head. The group snickered at their antics.

"Miko, do as you as wish, because as you can clearly see, you belong to no one, as yet. You don't owe anyone anything"

Kagome's eyes watered. She threw her arms around the stoic youkai. "Thanks fluffy"

Sesshomaru rested his hand on her head.

"Kagome" the brash voice of the hanyou called, "I would like you to wish for Kikyo to get her soul back"

There was silence.

Then, there was uproar.

"How dare you?

"Don't you have any shame?"

"She trusted you"

Above the uproar, a single clear voice said, " _No_ "

"What!" Kikyo and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"I said no. I will not wish for that"

"I thought you loved me?"

"I do, but if I do this it will be a waste of my wish"

"If you don't want to make the wish, give me the jewel. I'll do it"

"I won't. You will corrupt with your selfish wish"

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"NO"

"Bitch!"

He lunged at her claws at the ready. An inch away from her he was propelled back

"A barrier? Your barrier is weak compared to me." Kikyo knocked an arrow and let it fly. Fubuki caught it mid-way.

"For a powerful priestess, your arrows are weak."

Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga.

"I will get what I want"

He ran up and was intercepted by Sesshomaru and Fubuki. Inuyasha knew that Fubuki was a soldier but he didn't know he was this good. He looked across and saw Kikyo fighting with Sango.

Kagome was still in the barrier watching everything with tears flowing. Did she cause this? She felt a presence enter her barrier and startled. It was Natsu.

"I think its time for us to go"

"Us?"

"I'm coming with you. Who else is going to train you and see if you are ready?"

She looked up at him with a watery smile. She got up and they both looked into the well.

"So, how does this work? Do we just jump in or-"

"That is exactly what we do"

"Then hold on tight"

They jumped into the well and a powerful blue light emitted from it. Only Miroku and Sesshomaru noticed it. The kids were holding onto Miroku crying while he tried and failed to soothe them. Then there was a rumbling. The earth went a quiver right under their feet. A crack opened on the ground and two figures emerged. The taller of the figure was tall and broad shouldered. He wore armour and his white hair was in a high ponytail. He had slightly jagged purple stripes on his face with honey gold eyes. Eyes that flickered with controlled anger. His massive aura washed over the area. Everyone stopped and watched in his direction. Fubuki and sesshomaru's eyes widened. The figure walked toward the two brothers. He stood in front of Inuyasha.

"Are you, Inuyasha son of Inu no Taisho, former lord of the west?"

"Yeah, who's asking?"

A slap rang through the clearing. Inuyasha fell and held his face. Kikyo rushed to him.

"Insolent pup. How dare you call yourself a son of the west after all you have done to that sweet girl, all for that clay wench?"

Inuyasha lay on the ground in confusion.

"Who are you?"

"I am your father. That girl whom you abused brought me back. I saw everything. Your mother is ashamed of your behaviour."

He turned to Sesshomaru, "who is this girl that brought me back, son?"

"She is a miko called Kagome"

"Where is she?"

"Back to her on time"

"Hmm, will she return from where she is?"

"Yes"

A gut wrenching scream was heard from Kikyo. An orb was going into her. She fainted. Before there very eyes she became flesh and blood.

"She's fine. Pick her up; we're heading back to the west"

"Yes father"

"Fubuki go and tell Natsu's father he will be missing from his duties for some time"

"Hai Inu no Taisho" and he sped off.

In her arms, Sango held her brother. Tears of joy flooded her eyes. "Thank you Kagome"


	8. The Arrival

The blue light swirled around the pair as they descended. The drop seemed longer than usual. Natsu looked around in wonder.

"Is this how it usually feels?"

"Yeah, although this time feels longer"

Kagome looked at Natsu. She saw tears streaming down his face. She chose not to comment, thinking that it may offend the kitsune. She just held onto him for the ride. Finally, their feet met the ground. Natsu wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked, tired. With a sigh, he turned towards Kagome, a lopsided grin on his face, a fang peeking over his bottom lip.

"That was intense on the senses."

"If you think that was intense," began the raven-haired miko, "then prepare yourself for what is behind the doors once we get out of this well. Inuyasha has told me many times its abusive to his senses, especially on one's sense of smell and hearing."

"Well sadly to say, he is a hanyou and an untrained one at that. Most youkai of our status learn how to hone their senses in such a way that they become to be oblivious to anything strong enough to over-power the senses. Especially one's strongest senses which tends to also be one's weakness when used against them correctly."

During his monologue, he jumped out of the well with Kagome. They were standing in front of the door that stood between Natsu's and Kagome's future and present. After his speech, Kagome simply looked at him and laughed. Shaking her head, she placed her hands on the door.

"Whatever you say, oh great and powerful youkai," she mocked him playfully, while pushing the door open.

 ** _"_** ** _Holy Kami!"_**

Kagome broke out into laughter at Natsu's expense. He threw a glare in her direction, which made her laugh even harder. Even Natsu's lip began to tilt towards the sky at the corners. He looked around. The sky was the same colour as the one in the past, but something was different. He could not put a finger on it, though the answer at an arms' reach. He did not realise it but he had been staring at the sky for some time. The world was brighter, but less clean. It finally dawned on him

"The stars," he said with an enlightened expression.

"What?" Kagome asked, confused. She had gone inside to see if her family were up. Strangely, her mother and grandfather were up, speaking in the living room. Her mother was the first to notice her standing by the door. She stood up silently, watching in awe at the woman that she called her daughter. She walked up to her and touched her face, as though thinking it may be an apparition.

"Is it over, Kagome?"

"Yes mama. We won"

"That's my granddaughter. This reminds of this story from long ago. I think I told you about it but it goes someth-"

"Grandpa," Kagome interrupted, "before you tell us that _interesting_ story."

Her mother laughed and tried to hide it behind a hand. Her grandfather "humped" and crossed his arms

"I have somebody I will like you to meet."

She walked back out of the house. She saw Natsu standing exactly where she left him, standing close to the God tree. His eyes were glassy as he stared at the sky with a pensive look on his face. As she approached him, he asked her the question. The question seemed random to her. He angled his head towards her. His wavy hair fell to the right blocking his eyes. He looked back up to the sky.

"The stars that are usually shine so brightly in the sky. That's what's missing. Where did they go?"

"The artificial light that we have now in this time is so bright that it makes it hard to see the stars"

"It seems that civilization has advanced, but at what cost"

"An extremely heavy one. Are you okay?"

"'I am. It will just take some time to get used to."

"Come," she said while pulling on his arm," I want you to meet my family"

…888…

The pair walked into the shrine house together. Kagome's mother, Ai, and grandfather were standing by the couch watching them. Her mother's muddy brown eyes swept over the pair and widened, confusing donning her face. Her eyes furrowed and she opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Kagome. Gesturing at Natsu, she began her introductions. Everything was moving smoothly, Natsu had bowed informally towards her mother while her mother gave a formal one. She was surprised when he didn't just incline his head like most nobility like Sesshomaru. Then she reached her grandfather.

"Natsu, this is Gramps. Gramps, this is-"

"Demon!" her grandfather yelled. He pulled out an ofuda, brandished it like a fool with a sword and stuck it on Natsu's head while he was executing the bow. The reaction was instantaneous. Natsu began to scream like a thing possessed. He was hopping from one foot to the other holding his head.

"It burns! Oh good kami it burns!"

Gramps looked shocked. He didn't expect it to work. Ai stood there shocked speechless. Kagome was also shocked.

"Gramps! What in kami's name have you done? Gramps, he is a guest who came here to help me and now he's being purified"

"Kagome," a voice interrupted

"Sorry mama. I am berating gramps for his foolishness. He should have known better-"

"Kagome," the voice called again, firmer this time

"Now Natsu's injured and its al my fault"

"Kagome!" the voice called again. This time placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her around.

"What!" she cried, her anger getting the better of her. Subsequently, the outburst cleared her head and she looked at the owner of the voice

"Kagome, I'm alright, nothing's wrong, see," he lifted his hand and removed the ofuda from his forehead showing his pristine skin with no marks of burning, "no burn mark. I'm okay"

Kagome stared at him. She started pounding her fist on his chest calling him a baka. He let it go on, knowing he deserved. A moment later, he smelt the tears forming in her eyes and embraced her tightly. A vibration rippled through his chest. The sound was calming Kagome down slowly, but surely.

"It was meant as a joke, Kagome. It's my kitsune nature to be mischievous. I didn't mean to make you upset"

Kagome sniffled, "what about Shippo? Would he do something like this seeing that he's also kitsune?"

"Yes he would, but he would never intentionally hurt you"

They held each other a moment longer. They seemed to forget that they had an audience. When they finally released Natsu pulled back and bowed deeply

"Gomen nasaii Higurashi family if I caused you distress in any way"

Silenced reigned in the room … until gramps began to laugh.

"That was quite a good joke. You remind me of my younger self. This entire situation reminds me of a story …"

"Gramps I don't thinks that our guest will like to hear your stories seeing that he may be tired from his travels. Let him rest."

"I would like to hear you stories ojiisan but Ai-san is right. I am tired and need rest."

"I'll take you to my room so you could rest. Goodnight, mama and gramps. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight ojiisan and Ai-san"

..888...

I'm ba-ack. B;p


	9. She Is Not You

First off, let me just say that I'm sorry for the delay in updates. I have my reasons… but I don't want to say them here. I just want to thank everyone for being patient with me, and I'll try to get at least two chapters in this week since I'm not going to school. In addition, vacation starts in my country the week after next week, so during that time there will be random updates like this one. I want to get about five chapters in during that time, so, bear with me. Now let me stop this wishy washyness and let's get this chapter crackalaking.

Kagome led Natsu by the hand up the stairs. She was showing him the rooms, including hers. It was at the end of the hallway on his right. Then she led him downstairs to the personal indoor onsen.

"This is the bathing area. It is a bit more advanced than what you would have in your era."

"Oh really? Show me it"

Kagome nodded and opened the door. She walked in and Natsu followed behind her. The bathroom was spacious but not as big as most bathroom in this time. This she explained to Natsu who wondered why it was so. She said that it was simply because the house was small and they didn't want criminals to know that the shrine had come into wealth.

"People just don't respect shrines like they used to. We hardly have any visitors so the shrine wasn't doing well. That is until I uhm I mean my family became known for something."

"Known for-"

"Natsu would you like me to tell you what everything is for?" she interrupted, her voice a bit too cherry.

Natsu nodded. He knew that Kagome was hiding something from him. He acted us though he did not hear the slip up when she spoke previously. He dismissed for now, knowing that he will get his answers when she was ready to tell him. He paid attention to everything she said, asking questions when he didn't understand. There wasn't much difference between the bathrooms here in this time and the one in the past. The tub he noticed seemed to be built into the floor. It reminded him of the one he had back at home. It would seem to him that demons progressed at a faster rate than humans did. He told Kagome his observations. She laughed and told him to wait until they reached her room. After that, he took him to her room. The room was done in shades of blue. In one corner of the room was her queen-sized bed with purple sheets, the other side held a bookshelf and a shelf for trophies. The trophy shelfs was nearly filled with trophies, medals, and other prize paraphernalia. Natsu walked toward it and admired it. There were trophies for archery, gymnastics and for something academic. He didn't know what the academic ones were for because Kagome got his attention. She asked him where he would like to sleep.

"Kagome-san I'll sleep by the window. You don't need to give up your bed for me. Unless," he gave her a smirk and winked, "you don't mind sharing your bed with me."

"Natsu!" she exclaimed, smacking his arm playfully.

"As 'tempting' as it sounds, my family has a very bad habit of walking into my room without making their presence known. I wouldn't want them to see us like that and get the wrong idea."

Natsu thought it over. He realised she had a point. He didn't want the family to think that he only came to deflower their daughter and romance her without mating her.

"I understand what you mean. But, still."

"No Natsu, you cannot sleep in my bed," she laughed

"If you say so" he shrugged

"Stay here I'll be back"

"Whatever you say Kagome-hime" Natsu said. He sat on the windowsill and began to stare at the moon in silent contemplation. He didn't see when Kagome picked up her towel and pajamas.

…888…

Kagome relaxed into the onsen, sighing as the heat caused her muscles to relax. She closed her eyes, tilted her head back and took a deep breath in. she tried not to dwell on the events of that night but it kept coming back. She wondered what everyone's reaction to her gift was. She hoped they liked it and they brought them the closure she knew they needed. When Natsu and she jumped into the well, she made her wish. While in the well, Midoriko spoke to them giving them a message.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _The light swirled around her and Natsu. They had been in the limbo of the well for a while. She decided to make the wish there and then. Natsu heard her wish and smirked embracing her tighter, lending his support. There was a flash of light. As quickly as it came, it went and the jewel lost it glow and became simply a trinket on the chain she wore it on_

" _I hope it worked and they liked it."_

" _Of course they like it Kagome-san."_

" _Yes they do" an ethereal female voice added_

 _They turned their gaze towards the direction they heard the voice. There stood, well, floated a woman. She had beautiful brown eyes that could not be described with known words. On her brow was a black cross. Inky black hair flowed from her head in soft waves. She wore the red and white garb of a priestess with armour covering it._

" _Midoriko-sama!" Kagome exclaimed._

" _Yes child. It is I, Midoriko"_

 _Natsu opened his mouth to ask something but Midoriko stopped him._

" _I know you may have questions, but my time here is short. I have come with a message for you both. Kagome you must train feverently when you return to your time. Natsu, teach her all that you know. Something is killing off the youkai. Only you, Kagome and Natsu, will be able to unite the lands and find the northern princess."_

" _Midoriko-sama, I don't understand. Who is the northern princess? Where is she? Moreover, why me? Wouldn't my incarnation be better suited for this? "_

 _Midoriko placed her hands lovingly on Kagome's cheeks._

" _Kagome, you are not Kikyo's reincarnation. You are your own person. Your soul belongs to you and you alone. Kikyo stole piece of your soul because hers had withered away in her hatred and was not enough to sustain life. She saw that yours was pure and that is why she took it. She needed pure souls to keep holy powers and not become a dark-miko. Even know she is holding on to piece of your soul even though you have restored hers. You are nothing like her. You are better"_

 _Kagome grew quiet. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to think._

" _Natsu, look after Kagome. Be there for her, not only as a mentor or as a friend, but as a brother."_

" _Hai Midoriko-sama."_

 _Midoriko looked up at seemingly nothing._

" _I must go. Goodbye and good luck, children."_

 _And with that, she vanished. Kagome and Natsu didn't speak after that._ _He just looked around in wonder._

" _Is this how it usually feels?"_

" _Yeah, although this time feels longer"_

 _Kagome looked at Natsu. She saw tears streaming down his face. She chose not to comment, thinking that it may offend the kitsune. She just held onto him for the ride. Finally, their feet met the ground._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

Kagome sighed at the memory. What did Midoriko mean?

"Can I join you?" Natsu asked

"Its fine" Kagome said with her eyes still closed.

"Arigato. Were you thinking of what Midoriko said?"

"Yeah I wa-" Kagome eyes snapped open. Her hands instinctively flung around her shoulders to hide her chest. She had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming. Right opposite her was Natsu in all his naked glory. He was muscular but very lean. His muscles were toned and not bulky. If you were to watch him with his close on you might think him to be weak, but Kagome knew that his muscle had a lot of hidden strength.

Finally finding the courage to speak, she asked, "Why are you here"

"We needed to talk, so I decide to come here to talk," he answered nonchalantly.

"But I'm naked."

"Yes. Aren't you supposed to be naked when you bathe? Or has it changed in the future?"

"No it hasn't changed," Kagome said irritably, "it's just you're a male and I'm a female and, and. couldn't this wait until after?"

"No, if I waited until you finished bathing you would have fallen asleep and I would have to do it tomorrow. Also, this is best for privacy. "

"Okay, okay. What do you have to say?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Only one thing; who is the northern princess and why do we have to find her?"

"That's two questions, Kagome-san."

"Just answer," the blue-eyed girl snapped

"The northern princess is the daughter of the lord of the north Lord Harou"

"Okay why do we need to find her?"

"I was getting to that. There was a great war around the time she and her twin brother was born. To protect his children lord Harou sent his children away to keep them safe. After the war, they could not find the princess. They looked everywhere for her but couldn't find her. The search stopped but rumours say her father and brother are waiting for her to return home. When she disappeared she was 3 or 15 in human years."

"How old are you?"

"18, but in human years," he paused, thinking, "ah, 160 years"

Kagome's eyes bugged out. He was so old.

"what's wrong Kagome-san?"

"Nothing it's just that, you're old."

"I'm not old!"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Whatever. You win. Happy?" he groused

"Do you know why we have to find her?"

"No clue"

They kept silent for a while.

"Ok I'm getting out"

"I'm coming as well"

"Wait! Close your eyes and don't peak until I'm out and have a robe on"

"Fine"

Kagome began to change while Natsu continued to talk.

"I really don't understand the shyness. I'll be here for some time so you have to get used to things like this"

"I'm done!"

Natsu opened his eyes and sweat dropped.

"That is not you're robe."

"I know. I just thought to change into my pajamas one time since I brought it with me"

"Do you have anything I might be able to sleep in?"

"Stay right here. I'm going to get you something."

Kagome ran up the stairs into her brother's room. He was sound asleep. She dug around in his draws until she found what she was looking for. She hurried back down to where she left Natsu. He was standing outside the tub with a towel around his waist.

"Here, put these on," she threw the clothes at him and went to stand by the door.

A minute passed and finally Natsu emerged from the room. He was wearing a plaid pajama bottom that was just an inch or two too short. He wore it low on his hips so you saw just the edge of the boxers Kagome got for him. Kagome studied him for a while.

"If you're going to be spending time here, I've got to get you some clothes."

After saying that, she yawned. Natsu got down and told her to get on his back.

"Why"

"You're tired and if I let you walk you might fall asleep on yourself.

In addition, he was right. No sooner, Kagome had got on, she fall asleep. Natsu carried her all the way to her room and tried to place her on her bed. As he was pulling away, she whimpered and tugged him down on to the bed in her sleep. She snuggled up to him and kept him down with an iron grip. Natsu just shrugged at his placement, put his hands behind his head and fell asleep.


End file.
